


Poetic Justice

by vampire_goddess113



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Brutal Murder, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Revenge, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_goddess113/pseuds/vampire_goddess113
Summary: *This fanfiction was co-written by me and my best friend, Emmet. I would've never been able to write this without them!Ace and Noodle get revenge on Murdoc's rapist. Later, Murdoc gets what's coming to him.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Poetic Justice

“Hello, welcome to Kong Studio,” Murdoc said into his handheld camera. “Let go meet the other members of Gorillaz.” Murdoc entered the room, where all the other band members were. Ace was tickling his boyfriend 2D, while Russel was sitting with his arm around his girlfriend Stella. “Oh look, it’s Noodle and gay sex cult! See that other ‘girl’? That actually is dude! All guys in Gorillaz homos except me. Promise, I straight.”  
“Murdoc, how many times do I have to tell you!? Respect my fucking girlfriend, or get your ass beat!”  
“He threatening to put dick in my ass!” At those words, Russel got up and chased Murdoc around the studio, until he barricaded himself in the nearest room. 

The next day

Russel was walking by Murdoc’s room when he heard Murdoc yell, “Oh 2D, you naughty little boy! You’re gonna get it!”  
“I better go save that poor little toothpick,” Russel sighed. He barged into Murdoc’s room ready to beat his ass, but he quickly regretted his decision. There Murdoc stood, completely naked, unimpressive cock in hand. He yelled 2D’s name over and over, as he blew a load all over a photo. Russel cringed, inferring it was a photo of 2D.  
As soon as Murdoc noticed Russel, he panicked. “It’s not how it looks like! I was saying… uh… ‘cutie?’ Yeah! I was saying ‘cutie’ not ‘2D’! You didn’t hear me right,” he stammered. Disgusted, but not really surprised, Russel turned and ran out of the room without a word. He ran all the way back to his room, and pulled out his laptop. He immediately Googled “therapists near me”. Meanwhile, Murdoc curled up on his bed and cried. Later, Russel and Murdoc passed each other in the hall. “I knew it,” said Russel flatly. Murdoc avoided his gaze, and they both kept walking.  
“You lot all fucking suck! My fucking cock will play better than you fucking wankers!” Murdoc screamed.  
“Your tiny ass dick wouldn’t even make a sound if it landed on my drumset, and I would know,” Russel huffed.  
“You shut the fuck up about my cock! You’re gayer as 2D and Ace, you hobknocker! The lot of you should fuck off and fucking die!” Murdoc bellowed as he stormed off toward his Winnebago.  
2D followed him and asked, “I-is everything alright Murdoc?”  
“Just fuck off,” Murdoc growled.  
“Come on, if you need to talk we’re all here for you,” 2D said.  
Murdoc turned away and threw his beer bottle at his Winnebago. He turned back to 2D.  
“Get fuck away from me fucking dickbag!” he yelled. 2D froze as tears formed in his eyes. He turned and ran into Ace’s arms. Hugging 2D tightly, Ace glared over his shoulder at Murdoc. However, Murdoc did not notice. He got in his Winnebago and left.

Later at Kong Studio

Noodle knocked on Murdoc’s door.  
“Piss off!” Murdoc grunted.  
Noodle ignored Murdoc’s protest and walked in anyway. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” she responded.  
“Nothing wrong, I’m fine! Am always like this!”  
Noodle rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah right, you’d never hurt your Winnebago! Now tell me: what happened?” asked Noodle. Murdoc sighed.  
“I found through a article on computer my rapist raped another child, and bitch didn’t even get punished for it,” he said.  
“That’s awful, but don’t take that out on the band. We were just trying to be there for you!” said Noodle.  
“Don’t care, those wankers eat my ass,” scoffed Murdoc.  
“Go apologize or I’ll destroy your Winnebago,” threatened Noodle. Murdoc pterodactyl screamed, and ran out of the room. 

“Everyone, we are to have meeting!” he yelled to the rest of the band.  
Murdoc took a shaky breath in.  
“I got raped when I was a child. I find out the cunt raped another child and got off free. So, I’m s-” He paused and took another breath in.  
“I’m s-” He paused again.  
“I’M SORRY I YELLED AT YOU LOT! There, you pricks happy?!” he screamed.  
Noodle shook her head.  
“That’s good enough,” she said.  
“It’s ok, Murdoc. We still love you!” exclaimed 2D. Murdoc rolled his eyes.  
“Wanker,” he mumbled, walking away. 

Ace waited until he was sure Murdoc was out of earshot. Then, he said, “That’s the fucking justice system for you! Protecting rapists and pedophiles, while their victims suffer for life.”  
“I agree, that bitch needs to die!” said Russel.  
2D burst into tears. “Poor Murdoc!” he cried. Ace scooted over to him, and wrapped him in a warm embrace.  
“Good idea, Russel. Let’s kill her!” suggested Noodle.  
“I mean, I’m down!” said Ace, still holding 2D in his arms.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! When I said she needed to die, I didn’t mean we should kill her!” exclaimed Russel.  
“So you think she should just get away with it, then?! If we don’t do something, nobody will!” Ace snapped.  
“But murder is against the law!” said 2D.  
“Well, so is rape, but look at how that turned out!” Ace ranted. 2D blushed, and buried his face in Ace’s chest.  
“Regardless of what you all do, I’m going to kill her,” said Noodle.  
“I’m coming with you,” Ace declared.  
2D picked his head up. “I’ll stay here and take care of Murdoc,” he cooed. Ace kissed the top of his head.  
“I’ll stay here and keep those two dumbasses from burning the studio down,” said Russel. 

Later that day

“Hey Murdoc, what was your rapist’s name?” Ace asked.  
“Why the fuck you want to know?” spat Murdoc.  
“Just answer the goddamn question!  
“Ugh, fine. Selma.”  
“Selma who?”  
“Selma Meralice Excelsior.”  
Ace giggled, and Noodle elbowed him in the ribcage.  
“Now tell me, why the fuck you want to know?!” Murdoc demanded.  
“Me and Noodle are going to go kill her.”  
“Oh great, you want a biscuit?”  
“No, but you want my boyfriend.”  
“What?”  
“I said ‘No problem’!”  
Ace walked away.  
Once he was out of earshot, Murdoc muttered “Cunt”. 

The Next Day

“Wow, we’re ahead of schedule!” Ace said while driving.  
“Actually, we’re right on schedule,” Noodle corrected.  
“Oh right, I’m not used to having road trips without my boyfriend. 2D and I have a system for sex breaks.”  
Noodle cringed. “I could have gone my whole life without knowing that.”  
“Yeah, but aren’t you glad you do now?”  
Noodle rolled her eyes. “No!”  
“I really miss pounding into his tight little ass,” he whined.  
“Please stop!”  
“And don’t even get me started on the blow jobs! 2D knows how to use his mouth, I’ve never known how good a blow job could be until the first time he sucked my cock. I also love sucking his cock. His cum tastes so fucking amazing, I wish I could live off of it! And I love when he lets me eat his-”  
“I WILL TAKE CONTROL OF THE CAR, AND MAKE US CRASH!”  
“Ok, geez, I’ll stop.” Noodle said nothing and folded her arms across her chest. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the trip. 

Meanwhile at Kong Studio

Murdoc put a dildo in his ass while looking at a picture of 2D. “Ooh 2D, do me! Yes, jussss like that 2D, you black eyed god! I want you to cum now!” he breathed. Shortly after there was a knock on Murdocs door.  
“I’m busy, fuck off!” he panted.  
“But you said you wanted me to come?” 2D said.  
“Well now I want you to go, nob.”  
“Okay if you need anything let me know.”  
“Anything?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Bring me a action figure of you.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it, hobknocker! You said anything!” 2D left and returned with the item a moment later.  
“I have the action figure, can I come in?”  
“Oh I want you cum alright,” Murdoc mumbled.  
“What was that?”  
“Leave it by the door fuck off you wanker!” He was projecting so hard, even harder than his cock. Murdoc left the dildo in his ass, and tiptoed to the door. He cracked the door open, and looked around to make sure he wouldn’t be seen. He reached one hand behind himself to hold his dildo in place, and bent down to pick up the action figure. Once he got hold of it, he quickly shut the door and ran back to his bed. He took out his dildo, and lubed up the action figure. He kissed it, and said, “I’m gonna to put you in gay boy’s paradise!”  
Murdoc cleaned himself up and changed his clothes, then grabbed the action figure and went to find 2D. 2D was in the bathroom, but Murdoc was impatient, so he banged on the door. “2D open door, I’ve your action figure!” Russel walked by and saw Murdoc holding the lube-covered action figure. He ran to his bedroom.  
“Just a minute,” 2D whimpered.  
“You can jerk off later, I wanna give you your toy back!”  
“I-I’m not jerking off, I’m going to the bathroom.”  
“Fucking liar, I seen the way you stare at my ass! You can’t stop wanking when I’m near!”  
“Uh… I’m in a relationship.”  
“So what?! Ya gays fuck anythings that moves! I’ll bet you fuck different men all nights! You’d fuck me if I was a homo! Hell, I’d fuck me if I was a homo!”  
“But I love Ace! I’d never cheat on him!”  
“Ya call that love! Fucking a man is just FUCKING! Love is for pussies and dicks only.” Russel returned with nitrile gloves and a bag. As 2D came out of the bathroom, he snatched the action figure right out of Murdoc’s hand.  
“What the hell, Russel!?” said 2D indignantly. Russel said nothing and took off. Russel covered the action figure in gasoline, lit a match, and burned it.

As soon as they got to the hotel, Ace turned to Noodle and said, “Well Noodle it’s been a long drive, if you’ll excuse me I need to go relieve some tension.” He gave her a wink and headed to the bathroom, phone in hand. Ace stripped off all his clothes and dialed his boyfriend’s number.  
“It’s 2D, the lead singer of Gorillaz.”  
“It’s someone with a raging boner who wants you to take care of it.”  
“Oh sorry, I’m in a relationship.”  
“Yeah, with me!”  
“No, with Ace.”  
“Baby, this is Ace!”  
“Ohhh, Ace! I miss you!”  
“I miss you too, especially my favorite part of you.”  
“What would that be?”  
Ace facepalmed. “Your dick!”  
“Wait, that’s your favorite part of me?”  
Ace sighed. “No, I like the rest of you, too! I’m just trying to dirty talk!”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, babe. Now’s not a good time. I heard Murdoc calling my name. He was saying ‘2D, you black eyed god! I want you to come now!’ I went to his room, and he told me to leave an action figure of myself by the door. So I did it, and then he tried to turn it to me covered in this weird sticky substance. But then Russel took it and burned it, so now I’m sad.”  
“Put Murdoc on the phone, now.”  
“Uh ok.”  
Ace overheard them talking in the background.  
“I don’t want to talk to your cocksucking boyfriend!” Murdoc yelled.  
“B-but Ace said he wants to talk to you now!” 2D stammered.  
“Ugh, fine.” Murdoc huffed.  
“What fuck you want?” said Murdoc.  
“You came on an action figure of my boyfriend?!”  
“I fucking didn’t, not a faggot like you girls!”  
“Yes you did! We all know the truth, you fucking closet case!”  
“I didn’t gave my Godly seed on the bloody thing, I stuck it in my asshole.”  
“THAT MAKES IT WORSE!”  
“I was possessed by tha gay, it wanted me asshole. Tried to fight it, but gay too strong.”  
“We all know you can’t fight off your gay tendencies, no matter how hard you try.”  
“You are boyfriend’s gay tendencies should scare ya cuz he wants to put his sausage in my sexy meat grinder. Like to see your bitch try to get his pecker in this hole… I meen… cuz I’ll kill him, yeah!”  
“When I get back there, I swear to god, I will-”  
“2D, get ass back in here! Your boyfriend is tries to fucking me!”  
“Ace, what the hell?!” said 2D, his voice cracking.  
“Baby, I think you know I have higher standards than that.”  
“But why would Murdoc lie?!”  
“When he tried to say I was trying to fuck him, that was wishful thinking. He says homophobic things to hide that he’s gay.”  
“But doesn’t he know we love him either way?”  
“That doesn’t really matter to someone who doesn’t love himself. Anyway, I had a long drive and I’m exhausted. I should go rest now.”  
“Alright, I love you!”  
“I love you, too!” Ace began to put his clothes back on, sighing at his flaccid cock. He left the bathroom, and found a note on Noodle’s bed. It read: “I went to the bar. I’ll be back when I’ve had enough drinks to forget the gross stuff you said. - Noodle” Ace sighed. “I wish there was a drink that’d make me forget all the shit Murdoc said” he thought to himself. He put the note down and went to bed. 

Once 2D got off the phone with Ace, he immediately went to Murdoc and hugged him. “I love you Murdoc, even if you don’t love yourself,” he told him.  
“Fuck off me! Save your disgusting gay love for faggot boyfriend,” Murdoc berated.  
“I don’t love you in that way. I see you as a friend, and I love my friends,” said 2D. He hugged him even tighter.  
“Good cuz thought of a fairy like you wanna fuck me is sick! The image of your tiny little cock in my mouth makes me want vomit! And stay the fuck away from my ass, my ass is exit only! I never want your cock in me ass! I know you wanna fuck my ass, but you’re not gonna! You cum near my ass and I’ll kill you!” But Murdoc could not stop thinking of 2D fucking him in the ass. The more he thought of it, the more his dick betrayed him.  
“Murdoc, it’s fine if you’re gay! I love you all the same!”  
“But not, dammit! Not fucking gay!” he said, with a fruitless attempt at scooting out of 2D’s arms.  
“Ace said you only hate gay people because you are gay!”  
“Well, Ace a fucking idiot because I’m not gay! I swear I’m straight, straight as dick!”  
“How many dicks have you seen?”  
“Only mine, because I’m straight!”  
“Well mine is curved.” Now Murdoc’s dick was so hard that it was pressed against his stomach.  
“I don’t wanna hear about your cock, now get off me for fuck’s sake!” 2D finally released him. Murdoc quickly left the room, hoping 2D hadn’t noticed his raging boner.  
“2D, put your clothes back on!” Noodle yelled. Ace sat up.  
“My morning wood is ready!” he said.  
“Well too bad, we got a rapist to kill!”  
Ace hung his head in disappointment. “I regret leaving 2D with Murdoc. I’m horny now, and I left my boyfriend with a creep who has a crush on him,” he whimpered.  
“Yeah, that was a huge mistake on your part” Noodle said.  
“Let’s hope Russel will protect him,” said Ace.  
“I’m sure he will. Now get your butt out of bed, we need to go!”  
“Ugh, fine,” said Ace begrudgingly. 

Ace and Noodle parked their car near the school parking lot, and began to watch the staff members arrive through binoculars. They saw Murdoc’s disgusting rapist getting out of her car. Then, they walked out to her car. Noodle stood guard and blocked Ace from view, while he tampered with the engine. 

It was the end of the school day, and Noodle and Ace spotted the rapist walking out to her car. Ace smiled to himself as he watched her get in, and try and fail to start the car. Frustrated, she tried again and again, to no avail. Ace quickly wiped the smile off of his face as he and Noodle got out of the car. He grabbed Noodle’s hand while they walked over to Selma’s car. Annoyed, Noodle pulled her hand away and gave Ace a death glare.  
“Oh come on, we’re supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend!” he said, giggling like a schoolboy. Noodle rolled her eyes.  
“Pull yourself together, we’re about to enact our plan!” she said.  
Ace approached her car and tapped on the window. “It looks like you’re having some car trouble,” he said.  
“Yeah, it won’t start! It’s so strange, it was working this morning!”  
“If you want, my girlfriend and I could give you a ride to your house.”  
“That’s very sweet! I think I’ll take you up on that!” Selma got out of her car and got into Ace and Noodle’s car with them.  
“So, where’s your house?” Ace asked as they drove off.  
“It’s not too far from here. Just go straight for four blocks, then take a right. Then go straight for a while, and my house should be on the right” said Selma.  
“Alright,” Ace replied. Noodle turned around and spoke to the rapist.  
“May I borrow your phone? I forgot mine at home, and I need to call a friend to let her know I’m going to be late. I asked my boyfriend, but he didn’t bring his either,” she asked.  
“Sure,” said the rapist, handing Noodle her old flip-phone. Noodle took the phone, and immediately broke it in half.  
“Hey, what the hell?!” cried Selma.  
“That’s what you get, you disgusting rapist!” spat Noodle.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” scoffed the rapist.  
“Don’t you play dumb with me! Our friend told us that you raped him when he was 9! You’re a rapist and a pedophile!”  
“You and your friend don’t have any proof of that!” The car pulled into a small clearing in the woods. Ace and Noodle got out of the car.  
“Grab her before she runs away ,and pin her to the ground,” Noodle said to Ace. The rapist opened the car door and tried to run away, but she wasn’t quick enough. Ace grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the ground.  
“Please, let me go! I’ve done nothing wrong!!” she begged, struggling fruitlessly against Ace’s grip. Noodle popped the trunk and quickly grabbed some rope. Ignorant to her pleas for mercy, Noodle tightly hogtied the rapist. Ace released her, then went to the trunk. He and Noodle each grabbed a sledgehammer. The rapist was now in tears. “Please, don’t kill me! I d-don’t know what your friend was talking about, I-I would never hurt a child! I-I have kids of my own! Please! Please don’t kill me!” she wailed.  
“Shut the fuck up, you rapist!” Ace barked as he flipped her onto her back. He brought the sledgehammer down on her knee. Her kneecap shattered with a satisfying crunch. The rapist screamed in agony. “No! No! Please, no more!” she sobbed. Then, Noodle smashed her other kneecap, eliciting more cries of pain. They each beat her over and over again, bones cracking and blood splattering. Ace brought the sledgehammer down hard on Selma’s crotch as he yelled, “HAMMER SMASH CLITORIS!” Then, Noodle brought the sledgehammer down on her head, breaking open her skull. The rapist gurgled and choked helplessly. All that was left of her was a writhing mass of blood, gore, and hair. Noodle dropped the sledgehammer and pulled a shovel out of the trunk. She immediately began digging.  
“Wait, don’t dig yet! She’s still alive!” said Ace to Noodle.  
“Yeah, I know” Noodle said nonchalantly.  
“I want her to suffocate to death.” A sadistic smile spread across Ace’s face.  
“Let me help you with that,” he said, grabbing the other shovel from the trunk. He and Noodle dug a shallow grave for the rapist. When it was done, Ace picked up what was left of the rapist. He threw her into her grave like a sack of potatoes. He went back to the car and returned with the rapist’s broken phone. He threw it on top of her, before he and Noodle buried her. 

Meanwhile at Kong Studio

Russel was Facetiming his Stella, and showing her that he was in a maid costume. Then suddenly, Murdoc stumbled into the room.  
“YOU BURNED 2D ACTION FIGURE!! THAT MY MOST BESTEST CREATION!! HOW DARE -” He paused.  
“The f-fuck are you?! You’re a girl! Y-y-you’re a girl!!” he said, slurring his words. A tiny tent formed in his pants.  
“Would you get the fuck outta here?!” Russel yelled.  
“And take your little friend with you!” he added, looking at Murdoc’s pants.  
“Fine, ya sexy bitch,” said Murdoc, clambering out of the room.  
The next day Murdoc went back to Russel. “Look, last night, I possessed by a demon, not a homo.”  
“I already know the truth. Why are you still trying to lie to me?”  
“Shut up! Think I won’t kill you! Can take little pansy like you,” threatened Murdoc. Russel clenched his fist.  
“Why gay bitches want fuck me?!” Murdoc yelled as he ran off.  
“In his dreams,” Russel growled under his breath, resisting the urge to gag.  
2D noticed that Murdoc hadn’t left his room all day, so he went to check on him. He knocked on Murdoc’s door, but got no response. “Murdoc I’m, uh, coming in.” 2D called out. He entered the room, and saw Murdoc lying on his bed staring into space.  
“M-Murdoc?”  
“What?”  
“Are you, um, are you okay?”  
“Fine.”  
“I think you’re lying to me.”  
“Oh do you?”  
“Yes. Have you eaten at all today?”  
“Why you care?”  
“Because you’re my friend and friends care about each other. Do you want me to make you some food?”  
“If would make you feel better.”  
“What do you want to eat?”  
“Get me some escargot and caviar.”  
“Sure thing. I’ll run out right now, and I’ll be back as soon as I have the food.”  
2D left and came back with the food as promised.  
Once he gave Murdoc his food, he turned to leave. Then, he stopped in the doorway to say, “You know what she did to you wasn’t your fault, right? You didn’t deserve to be raped.”  
Murdoc was speechless. He couldn’t even meet 2D’s eyes. Eventually, he responded, “Did you get yourself something to eat as well?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Eat it here with me if you want.”  
Ace and Noodle walked in through the door. “We killed her,” said Ace to Murdoc, before embracing him tightly. “She can’t hurt you any more,” he whispered. Murdoc paused for a moment. He sighed, then hugged Ace back.


End file.
